


Prelude to the Night of a Captain

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that may have predicated Janeway's seclusion in "Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to the Night of a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Her door is always open.

She vowed that this time, she will get to know her crew, take care of them, be there for them. Truthfully, she doesn't have much choice.

It's rewarding, but exhausting. She can't let down her guard, not ever, in case she is interrupted. If there are tears in her eyes, they must be of sympathy.

It's one of _those_ days, and her visitor is Talaxian. "You are in distress," he suggests, offering some 'comfort food' she doesn't even find inviting.

The words echo Gath's, and suddenly, she can't do it anymore.

"Sorry, Neelix, it's not a good time," she hears herself say as she practically shoves him out the door.

The solitude is refreshing, and she is hungry for more.

She grabs a padd, sends a memo to her first officer: _Hold my calls. I'm not to be disturbed._

She breathes a sigh of relief, enables the lock, and then, for the first time in an eternity, she lets herself cry. She doesn't even know _why_ she's weeping, but it feels good.

And then, she can't stop.

As she drowns in her tears, she makes a firm decision: _From now on, my door is closed_.


End file.
